It Takes Two To Tango
by VioletSorceress
Summary: Tokka Week. Katara attempts to stop an argument between Toph and Sokka. But is all what it seems?


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. All characters and events are a trademark of the creators and of Nickelodeon.**

**Tokka Week Day Four - Prompt Four: It Takes Two to Tango**

* * *

"It's all Sokka's fault," Toph insists, crossing her arms and turning her back toward me.

"_What_?" the boy in question gasps incredulously before turning to me and explaining how it is obviously the fault of the only person around who could earthbend.

Spirits, they are both acting so childishly.

"Come on, guys," I clasp my hands together in an attempt to salvage the situation. Aang and I are going out to see a play—a real play, not one of the stupid presentations by the Ember Island Players—and the current feud between my brother and Toph is going to have to be put on pause before I leave. "One of you obviously caused the problem. And whoever's the bigger person is going to step up and admit it so I can _go_."

"He started it!" she shrieks, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Are you kidding me? It was all you!" And they are both back to their insane bickering.

I place a hand to my forehead and attempt to relieve my growing headache. Honestly, I don't know why they fight so much. Toph and Sokka are such a difficult case. One minute it looks like they're in love, and the next minute they're biting each other's heads off.

"Look," I start calmly, "can someone at least tell me what's going on?" Because all I know is that when I came back into the house for my forgotten purse, the two of them were in a shouting spree that could have rivaled the war.

"I'll—" Sokka's words are cut off by Toph.

"_I'll_ tell you what's going on," she steps forward and ignores Sokka's pouting.

"But I'm the one who knows the real story!" he cries out.

"Quit whining," she snaps, turning to me. "So it all started when—"

"No!" Sokka contradicts immediately, and I realize how pointless it is to try and get a story out of one of them.

"Okay," I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "Since it's obvious that I'm not going to get a story from either of you—"

"Oh, you'll get a story all right." And for a moment, it looks like Toph is going to beat Sokka to a pulp.

He backs away instantly, and I step forward. "Since it's obvious I'm not going to get a story from either of you," I repeat, glaring at both of them, "I'm going to attempt a new method of marriage-recovery."

"Two problems with that," Toph ticks them off her fingers. "One, we're not _married_! And two, you aren't a therapist. You had no first method." And though she does have a point, I'm not admitting that to her.

So, ignoring her comments, I began, "Both of you hold each other's hands."

Sokka stares at Toph's hands with barely hidden contempt. "I am not touching her."

She snorts, crossing her arms. "Good. 'Cuz you're not gonna."

I grit my teeth and grab Toph's hands on my right and Sokka's hands on my left, forcing them to be in unison. Immediately, their fingers lace together, almost as though it has been done before. "There. You're holding hands." I stop talking for a moment to note their reactions.

Toph has a stoic expression on her face, so it is unreadable for me. Sokka is slightly confused-looking, as though he's not sure what to expect from holding her hands.

I smile and clap my hands together. "Okay! Next, I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths. Ready? Go—Sokka! Close your eyes! You too, Toph. Don't think you're excused just because you can't see. Okay. Take deep breaths now. Breathe. Ready? Go."

And just when I think they are calm enough to let me leave, Sokka wails, "Oww! She just squeezed my hand!"

Toph immaturely sticks out her tongue, pulling her hands away from him and crossing them under her chest.

"Argh!" I screech angrily. "You two better behave! I really want to leave and watch the play with Aang!" I snatch my purse from the table.

"Whatever," Toph mutters, and Sokka glares at her.

I feel like glaring at both of them. "Grab each other's hands." They ignore me. "NOW!" I stomp my foot and put my waterbending face on. They both succumb to my demands instantly. "Deep breaths! Close your eyes!" And they listen. I'm shocked at this, but decided to test my fortune further. "Think good thoughts about the other." I study both of their faces at this, knowing that this one would be a hard feat for them to accomplish.

Sokka has a small smile on his face, and it seems that he is thinking pleasant thoughts. Unsure of what to make of this, I turn to Toph. She remains stoic, though I can easily tell that she is slightly happy. But that is only because the sides of her mouth were twitching.

"Good," I nod, looking back and forth between the two. "Tell each other what you thought."

And then there is silence. Both pairs of eyes shoot open, hands pull away, bodies distance themselves, and repulsive thoughts seem to replace the previous ones.

"Come on. Sokka, tell Toph what you were thinking," I prod. I know it is impossible to change Toph's mind, so I try to persuade Sokka to talk. "Please?"

Sighing, he stares at her. "I was thinking of. . . ." He pauses, and I know immediately that he is going to lie. "Of how annoyingly sarcastic you are." I brace myself. Toph must've read it as a truth, because she blew up at him almost directly afterward.

"And I was thinking of how stupid you are!"

"Okay, umm, both of you. . . ." I try to stop them.

"I thought of how hard it is to stay away from you! You always come back when we force you to leave!"

"I thought of how hard it is to see anything with your big fat head in the way!"

"Guys. . . ." I step in between them.

"You're ugly!"

"You smell terrible!"

"You eat like a monkey-pig!"

"You _are_ a monkey-pig!"

"TOPH! SOKKA!" I shout.

"WHAT?" They both seem to gang up on me when they yell at the same time.

You know what? To the Spirit World with what caused them to fight in the first place! I am _through_ with trying to help them.

"Have you ever heard the phrase "It takes two to tango" from Aang?" Not waiting for an answer, I begin to explain. "Basically, it means that when two people fight, it's both of their faults." Toph looks ready to protest, but I cut in. "Just like the dance between two lovers requiring two people, for a fight to take place, it requires two people. Both of you are at fault here, and I'm tired of being in the middle of it."

I walk away indignantly, hoping that what I said will remain etched in their brains. So, to see what effect I have on them, I lean against the threshold of the door connecting the room I am in and the room they are in.

But they start laughing.

"I can't believe she fell for it!" Toph cries out. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"I know! Classic Katara." And, to my surprise, Sokka bows and takes her hand, and she _accepts_. She doesn't try to beat him up, or anything. Not only that, but they move so close to each other nothing is thin enough to slide in between. And they begin to tango! They move around the room almost lovingly, smiles on their faces the whole time.

My head begins to spin and I leave the house, finally ready for my date with Aang.

Yet I can't stop thinking about them. Had they planned to make me go crazy? Was it all a scheme, a practical joke? Had they really been fighting? Or am I just over-analyzing things?

My mind whirls and I try to ignore it, but the images of them together are just sticking to me.

It takes two to tango. And they sure can tango.

* * *

**So there. I tried a different approach than the normal 'tango' theme and came up with this. I'm happy with the finished product. Well, 'cept for the ending. I know, it sucks.**

**Oh wellz. I hope you enjoyed it. (And if you find problems with the writing, lemme know. This is my first time really writing present tense. And first person present tense at that. XD)**

**-Sophia**


End file.
